


Heaven Tonight

by cmorgana



Series: Barduil BOTFA serie [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la Battaglia delle Cinque Armate Thranduil si trova a fare i conti con la perdita. Di vite, del figlio, del proprio equilibrio. Ma per ciò che un Elfo non sa affrontare c'è un Mortale, abituato all'essere vulnerabile.</p><p>Seguito di "Not Just a War" ma immagino si possa leggere come stand alone ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inizia piuttosto dark, finisce con una lunga scena di sesso e una dose troppo alta di tenerezza. Non è colpa mia, è colpa di Bard e Thranduil che ormai da settimane complottano per rovinarmi la vita. 
> 
> Il titolo è gentilmente rubato agli HIM
> 
> Dedicata a Raffie, che per la prima volta non ha letto qualcosa prima che venisse pubblicato, per colpa mia ;) Love you

_I hold your hand in mine_  
 _I hold your hand and you're so lonely_  
 _Oh so lonely_  
 _Your eyes have lost their light_  
 _Your eyes have lost their light and you're empty_  
 _Oh my God you're so empty_

_[…]_

_Trying to find the heart you hide_  
 _Trying to find the heart you hide in vain_  
 _Oh in vain_

 

In quel gelido tramonto la neve aveva smesso di cadere, quasi in un rispettoso lutto che i fiocchi candidi avrebbero infranto con la loro intrinseca innocenza.

Le trombe erano state suonate, la battaglia era finita. I soldati si erano potuti ritirare, il cuore dilaniato, spezzato in due tra il sollievo di essere vivi e lo strazio di ciò che avevano vissuto.

Era per quello che esistevano le grandi feste, i barili di vino e birra, i canti e i gloriosi racconti. Perché i morti potessero ancora aiutare i vivi, perché l'orrore rimanesse sulle loro tragiche fini e non tormentasse oltre chi non era caduto.

Ma quella sera non era fatta per cancellare i ricordi. Troppi corpi giacevano ancora al suolo, macellati. Non vi potevano essere celebrazioni finché essi non avessero visto la pace di una tomba.

In mezzo a quel dolore fin troppo concreto il silenzio era invece surreale, sembrava riempire ogni anfratto, come una densa nebbia, palpabile.

Il tempo, la stanchezza, avevano ormai sbiadito il lamento dei feriti e prosciugato le energie dei superstiti.

Non si sentiva diverso Bard. Ora che lo sforzo, così estraneo al suo corpo, era terminato ogni arto sembrava essere incredibilmente tremulo e pesante, così come era certo di poter sentire il sapore amaro della paura in fondo alla lingua.

A lui, però, ancora non era concesso il riposo. Messi al sicuro i propri figli, confortate le eroiche donne e asciugate le lacrime dei fanciulli, lui doveva marciare di nuovo tra le strade di quell'antica città, controllare che tutto fosse sotto controllo, che le sue genti non fossero disperse. Lui, che guidandoli aveva tacitamente accettato di divenire Re, ma che in quel momento, esausto, si sentiva soltanto l'ultimo tra gli ultimi.

Non avrebbe neppure saputo dire perché, forse spinto dalla disperazione in cui non gli era più permesso cadere, forse dallo strano sguardo che gli aveva dedicato Gandalf poco prima, ma senza pensarci afferrò il braccio di un elfo che gli passava accanto, fermandolo.

Aveva i capelli scuri, giovani lineamenti quasi perfetti, ma fu l'espressione a lasciar senza fiato l'arciere: il volto troppo pallido e tirato, adatto più a chi aveva già lasciato quelle terre che ad una Creatura di Luce, gli occhi sgranati, privi di qualsiasi vita, di attenzione.

Cosa aveva visto quella creatura di tanto orribile da ridurlo in quello stato?

"Dove è il tuo sovrano?" chiese gentile Bard, sussultando quando quel semplice mormorio risuonò come il più acuto degli urli.

L'elfo scosse la testa, incapace di trovare le parole per rispondergli, poi allungò però il braccio, indicandogli vago una direzione. Fu quel gesto a strappare del tutto il fiato a Bard, la vista della mano tremante, inzuppata di sangue. Guardò ancora lo sconosciuto in volto. Non importava che fosse probabilmente vecchio di secoli, sul viso portava gli occhi di un fanciullo, i segni dell'innocenza infranta. Un Elfo alla sua prima vera battaglia.

Mentre gli porgeva un cenno di ringraziamento, Bard pregò ogni Valar che non dovesse mai più vederne una. Che quel Male fosse stato estirpato una volta per tutte.

Si avviò nella direzione indicata e mentre le strade si facevano via via sempre più deserte e lugubri, non gli fu difficile individuare il cammino che doveva prendere.

Il Re era lì, nella vecchia piazza che ospitava i resti derelitti dell'antica giostra, scheletro macabro di un'innocenza ormai distrutta, triste paragone con tutti quei corpi ancora abbandonati a terra.

Con gli occhi fissi sulla scena e il fiato corto si avvicinò a grandi falcate, ma una mano sul petto fermò di botto il cammino deciso.

"Devo parlare a Thranduil, fatemi passare!" ordinò con un'autorità che ancora non sentiva appartenergli, ma l'elfo biondo, indubbiamente un Capitano, scosse la testa solenne, perfetto come la più fine delle statue nonostante la ferita insanguinata che gli solcava metà volto.

"Non ora. Il mio Re sta riflettendo", obiettò, freddo, solamente gli occhi a tradire la sua stessa disperazione.

Per un solo attimo Bard acconsentì a quell'ordine. Quello non era il suo posto, non era il suo diritto… ma fin troppo presto l'istinto prese il sopravvento sulla ragione e l'etichetta e con uno spintone si liberò dell'ostacolo.

"Sono il Sovrano degli Uomini di Dale! Mostrami il rispetto che mi è dovuto e togliti di mezzo!" tuonò, liberandosi della mano che lo fermò però ancora una volta, spingendolo di nuovo via. Si sarebbe scusato per quelle parole gelide, per quel comportamento che non avrebbe mai voluto acquisire, . Avrebbe chiesto perdono per lo sguardo incerto e preoccupato che per un attimo balenò sul volto dell'elfo, ma non in quel momento, non mentre nessuno sembrava capire ciò che stava accadendo. Eppure, mentre avanzava, si chiese se, in realtà, quel Capitano non lo avesse volutamene lasciato passare, per fare ciò che lui non poteva.

*

Solo quando sentì i passi pesanti approcciarlo Thranduil alzò lo sguardo, ancora però incapace di spostare la mano poggiata su quella statua di cerbiatto, conscio dell'ironia che proprio quel giovane animale fosse rappresentato nel marmo, a ricordargli la sua antica innocenza.

"Presta attenzione, non voglio che neppure il loro sangue sia ulteriormente calpestato!" intimò, mal celando però il tono esausto, lo sguardo fisso sui piedi di Bard che si avvicinavano.

Aveva già fatto portar via tutti i corpi dei nemici, bruciati lontano, come putrida immondizia, e gli altri Popoli erano già andati a prendere i loro morti. Solo i cadaveri degli Elfi giacevano ancora sulla neve ormai scarlatta, come braci di un fuoco spento troppo presto.

Nel suo tempo Thranduil aveva combattuto guerre, affrontato nemici, sacrificato tutto se stesso e ciò che amava, senza indugio, pagando il caro prezzo delle battaglie, eppure ancora la morte non sapeva affrontarla.

A chi avrebbe dovuto restituire spoglie che mai sarebbero dovute essere tali? Come avrebbe celebrato adeguatamente quelle eroiche cadute? Come avrebbe spiegato ai Figli della sua Gente, a Creature Immortali, che quelle Luci si erano spente per sempre sotto i suoi ordini?

Ognuna di quelle morti pesava solamente su di lui, sulle sue decisioni, forse sul suo orgoglio, più ancora che sulle armi nemiche.

"Thranduil, lascia che siano i tuoi Capitani a occuparsi di questo", suggerì Bard strappandolo dai suoi pensieri. Quasi gentilmente gli poggiò una mano sul braccio ancora coperto dall'armatura, ma con ira l'elfo lo schiaffeggiò via.

"I miei Capitani hanno già pagato con il loro sangue! Con la loro Eternità!" quasi urlò, in una rara perdita di controllo, indicando con un ampio gesto uno dei cadaveri straziati, "non posso imporgli anche questo, non è loro compito!" finì però in un tono più controllato, lo sguardo fisso sul volto sfigurato del guerriero al suolo. Solo con la coda dell'occhio vide Bard scuotere la testa.

"Non è loro dovere, Thranduil, è loro diritto!" nuovamente l'uomo gli afferrò il braccio, e per un attimo l'elfo si rese conto di aver stretto le dita attorno all'elsa. Se anche Bard se ne accorse non ne diede però cenno, riprendendo a parlare, "guarda!" esclamò, affatto intimorito, la mano tremante ad indicare un elfo accosciato a terra, il viso sporco rigato dalle lacrime, tra le braccia il corpo di chi gli somigliava come una goccia d'acqua, "non è il tempo di essere stoici, Thranduil. Proprio voi che non conoscete la morte, che dite di non temerla, dovete affrontarla! Lascia che i tuoi soldati cerchino i loro congiunti, che li piangano come i loro cuori infranti suggeriscono. Ci sarà il tempo per i lamenti, per qualsiasi siano i riti che compiete verso i vostri caduti, ma non stanotte. Non sono perfette opere d'arte cadute e i tuoi guerrieri non sono freddo acciaio, lascia che si avvicinino, che vedano queste vite spezzate e le veglino come i loro animi più desiderano", e non era un ordine, questa volta, neppure un rimprovero, soltanto una richiesta, un disperato tentativo di cancellare gli sguardi tormentati che aveva visto tra gli Elfi superstiti.

Per una rara volta Thranduil tacque.

Cosa poteva dire per obbiettare? Che la ferita di una Luce spenta non si risana mai più? Che quelle vite non erano state create per essere spezzate e ciò le rendeva più preziose di qualsiasi altra? Eppure in quella città fantasma, la cui aria era permeata dall'acre odore di corpi lacerati, di fronte ai tormentati occhi di Bard, quelle verità sembravano di colpo solo vuote ed egoistiche. Tutti avevano perso qualcosa di incalcolabile. Elfi, Uomini e Nani. Ognuno aveva una ferita incurabile, che nulla aveva a che fare con l'essere Sovrano o semplice arciere, con l'aver comandato od ubbidito. Non era il suo lutto da portare, il suo rammarico da piangere. Non aveva più diritto a quel dolori di qualcun altro.

"Accompagnami nella mia tenda, dunque. Qualsiasi cosa vi sia ancora da dire questo non sembra il luogo adatto", concesse con freddezza, incamminandosi col solito passo regale e sicuro, sperando che le gambe non lo tradissero proprio in quel momento. Neppure si voltò a vedere se Bard lo stesse davvero seguendo, fermandosi soltanto una volta che fu davanti alla propria tenda privata.

Otto guardiani della sua scorta ne sorvegliavano le due entrate, rigidi e perfetti nonostante la stanchezza della guerra. Con un gesto tanto ampio quanto distratto Thranduil ne attirò l'attenzione, senza neppure badare ai movimenti sincronizzati e fluidi con cui si voltarono verso di lui.

"Non ho ulteriore bisogno dei vostri servigi, questa notte. Siete liberi di andare", disse solo, quasi sbrigativamente, disperato di potersi ritirare nella tranquillità del proprio rifugio, ora che era così vicino. Un Guardiano, però, fece un passo avanti.

"Mio signore, il nemico è sconfitto e allontanato, ma non credo comunque…" obbiettò educatamente, a capo chino. Bard ebbe solo il tempo di provar pietà per lui, prima che Thranduil reagisse.

"Feren, era un ordine, non un suggerimento", sibilò infuriato il sovrano, voltandosi a fulminare con lo sguardo l'altro elfo, "siete congedati, o pensi forse che non saprei difendermi se uno di quei rifiuti strisciasse nella mia tenda?" gli occhi del subordinato si spalancarono a quella domanda quasi retorica, scosse la testa, aprì la bocca, ma prima che potesse farne uscire qualsiasi parola che avrebbe fatto imbestialire Thranduil ancora di più, Bard li interruppe.

"Fate come il vostro Re comanda. Ci sono guardie ad ogni possibile entrata o buco nel muro, ma sono certo che nessun nemico si avvicinerà più a Dale, almeno per il momento. Il vostro dovere è stato compiuto e vi ringrazio per aver protetto la mia gente", offrì, tranquillo, come via di fuga, ingoiando un sorriso allo sguardo grato di Feren.

"Come comandate", disse solo l'elfo, sparendo rapido, a passo di marcia, seguito dagli altri guardiani. Già dimentico del contrattempo Thranduil entrò nella tenda, lasciando che il pesante tessuto si richiudesse alle proprie spalle e subito si versò un calice del vino più forte che possedeva. Lo ingoiò d'un fiato, senza un sussulto, lo riempì nuovamente ma, questa volta, ne preparò anche un secondo.

Senza indugiare Bard si avvicinò al tavolo, a prendere il calice, ma nel tempo in cui le sue labbra appena lo sfiorarono vide quello del sovrano svuotarsi nuovamente e venir subito riempito.

"Non che io stesso non indulgerei volentieri in questo vizio, al momento, ma non credo che alterare la propria mente col vino sia di qualche aiuto. Dovresti smettere", accennò, poggiando con dolcezza la mano sul polso dell'elfo. Cauto, come stesse toccando un cane selvatico ed imprevedibile.

"è da un'Era o due che nessuno si azzarda a dirmi cosa fare, tantomeno a tenermi lontano dal vino, niente più di una blanda distrazione per un Elfo", rispose severo Thranduil, un avvertimento ed un rimprovero per quel passo falso, per quella confidenza, che l'Uomo, però, ignorò totalmente.

"Evidentemente, allora, troppo tempo che nessuno si prende cura di te, se tutto ciò che hai è il liquore", in un lampo Bard si rese conto del proprio errore, ma troppo tardi. Le parole ormai erano lì fuori e l'ira dell'elfo scatenata.

Come un fulmine il dorso della mano di Thranduil colpì con forza il bicchiere dell'arciere, facendolo volare lontano.

"Non osare parlare di amore! Smetti di parlare come sapessi qualcosa di me o della mia gente, volubile Mortale!" non servì che urlasse, neppure che alzasse la voce, perché tutto il suo potere e la sua antichità fossero evidenti, specchiati lì, in quegli occhi che parevano aver cambiato colore.

Intimorito Bard compì un passo indietro. Si sentiva piccolo e vulnerabile. Lo era, e lo sapeva. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla che avrebbe potuto fare per salvarsi se davvero l'Elfo avesse voluto scatenare la propria ira su di lui. Rassegnato fece ciò che fino a quel momento aveva usato con le bestie selvagge: aprì le braccia in un segno di calma, abbassò il tono della voce e si preparò a raggiungere la via di fuga più vicina. Incredulo che colui con cui aveva condiviso il letto solo la notte prima ora potesse fargli temere per la propria vita.

"Mi scuso delle mie parole, non era ciò che volevo tirare in ballo. Le voci girano anche sul campo di battaglia, avrei dovuto riflettere ed essere più cauto prima di parlare."

"Riflettere. Un pregio che voi Uomini non sembrate aver mai imparato", rispose Thranduil con altezzosa superiorità, ma apparentemente più calmo, sorseggiando un nuovo bicchiere di vino. Bard abbassò con cautela le mani, senza commentare che l'elfo stesse dando fondo, nuovamente, al calice. Forse, in fondo, aveva ragione lui e lasciare che il liquore annebbiasse la mente era tutto ciò che restava da fare quella notte.

"Non siamo bravi neppure ad ammettere a noi stessi la verità, ma in questo non siamo gli unici, vero?" e seriamente, Bard era certo che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto tagliargli la lingua prima che avesse la possibilità di dire qualcos'altro di stupido e provocatorio, ma forse, se avesse aspettato ancora qualche attimo, sarebbe stato proprio l'elfo a farlo.

"Cosa cerchi da me Bard Signore di Dale? Un'ammissione di vulnerabilità? Stai forse cercando un modo per vedere qualcosa in comune tra me e voi Mortali?" il tono di Thranduil era slavato, canzonatorio, ma il suo sguardo quello di un felino di fronte alla propria preda, "Tutto ciò che posso…confessarti, per così dire, è la fiducia mal riposta che oggi è stata davanti agli occhi di tutti. In un figlio più fedele a se stesso che al proprio Regno ed in un Capitano che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere tale. O pensi invece che sia mia la colpa del loro tradimento?"

E in quel momento Bard si rese conto di quanto fosse davvero critica la sua situazione. Poteva contraddire una creatura infinitamente potente, in ogni senso, o poteva assecondarla, mentirgli. Non ci sarebbero state conseguenze, forse, anzi, solo ricompense. Eppure se Thranduil stava dicendo proprio quelle cose, in una situazione in cui le sue difese erano abbassate, doveva essere perché proprio quelle gli bruciavano nell'animo. Aveva negato di essere vulnerabile, eppure aveva appena ammesso esattamente quello. Una crepa nella facciata perfetta, una debolezza, non dovuta al vino ma ad un animo troppo provato per sopportare ancora.

"Smettila di fare il Re!" urlò, abbandonando lui stesso il suo accurato controllo, lasciandosi andare alla rabbia, alla disperazione, all'evidenza che solo lui sembrava vedere, o solo voler ammettere, "Menti pure alla tua schiera di fredde statue, ai tuoi soldatini perfetti, rinchiuso in quel tuo gelido Palazzo che tieni celato perfino al Sole, ma almeno abbi il coraggio di non farlo con te stesso o con me, non in questa maledetta tenda!" fece un passo avanti e questa volta fu lui a gettare al suolo il bicchiere dell'elfo. Thranduil spalancò gli occhi, sdegnato, ma Bard non gli diede tempo di agire o parlare, "Ammetti che soffri, che il tuo animo è nero e pesante! Perché se non hai il coraggio di dire la verità allora te la dirò io!" ancora un passo e questa volta gli puntò un dito al petto, "non puoi più distrarre me, non puoi nasconderti dietro la tua coltre di ghiaccio, mi fai paura, ma sono solo uno stupido Mortale, sono abituato a vedere il dolore, vivo di dolore! Tutti ti temono, ti odiano per la tua freddezza, tuo figlio è fuggito ancora prima di vedere chi avesse perso in questa vostra guerra di principi, e l'hai lasciato fare in silenzio, ma il tuo problema è solamente che tu lo ami troppo! Lui e tutti gli altri! Ogni tuo gesto da quando sei qui è stato guidato dall'amore e dalla passione per la tua gente, per il tuo passato e per il rimpianto di ciò che non sei più. Ma è ovvio, sei un Elfo, una creatura eterna, fatta di gelido controllo, la passione e l'amore non sono altro che luridi difetti da celare con imbarazzo", neppure un fiato da parte di Thranduil durante quel monologo, ma non appena Bard si fermò, lo sguardo ora furioso, il respiro rapido, una risata denigratoria riempì lo spazio ormai soffocante della tenda.

"Amore? Ma ti sei sentito? Pensi forse di parlare con uno dei tuoi figli? È per potere che sono qui, politica, un'antica faida. Per un pugno di pietre che mi sono state rubate! Queste sono le uniche ragioni per cui sono entrato in guerra!"

"Eppure non sei fuggito. Potevi farlo, eravamo certi lo facessi, invece hai combattuto al nostro fianco", ribatté questa volta Bard, pronto.

"Sei Signore della tua gente, dovresti capire tu stesso come quelle orrende creature come vicini non sarebbero certo stati a mio vantaggio. L'Oscurità sta scendendo ancora su queste terre, e se anche non è un problema mio, ne mai lo sarà, fermarla ora, anziché attendere, come quello sciocco stregone, che facciano loro un'altra mossa, è la cosa più conveniente. E forse avresti dovuto notare quando ho cercato di andarmene prima di perdere una guerra non mia, disinteressato alle vostre effimere esistenze", ancora quel tono che Bard era certo venisse usato con i fanciulli o con forme di vita nettamente inferiori. Eppure, per una volta, non si sentiva una nullità di fronte a Thranduil, ma l'esatto opposto.

"Alle nostre! Nani ed Uomini. Non a quelle della tua gente, è per loro che hai ordinato la ritirata, che sei apparso ancora una volta come l'egoista traditore che tutti pensano, eppure… vale più la vita di uno sconosciuto o di qualcuno che amiamo? Nessuno avrebbe dubbi su chi scegliere, tra Nani per cui provi disprezzo e le creature che hai visto nascere, crescere, che hai addestrato."

"E sentiamo, perché sarei rimasto, quindi?" il tono divertito di una provocazione, di qualcuno che sente un racconto senza senso alcuno. Si poggiò al tavolo, portandosi direttamente la bottiglia alle labbra, colpendo Bard con quel gesto così poco aggraziato, qualcosa che avrebbe visto solo in infime taverne, di certo non ad una Corte.

"Forse sembra pazzo a dirsi ma… se ho capito solo un po' di ciò che fa funzionare quella tua mente complessa e avvelenata da millenni di freddo isolamento: per semplice egoismo. Fare la cosa giusta per convivere con te stesso, sapere che non ti eri voltato dall'altra parte mentre il Male prendeva il controllo delle nostre Terre, anche a costo delle vite di coloro che dovevi proteggere", Thranduil rise all'insensatezza di quelle parole, ma l'espressione seria di Bard lo distrasse, "non so cosa sia accaduto con tuo figlio, ma sono certo non ti abbia tradito, credo abbia solo ceduto alla fredda bugia che per anni hai mostrato anche a lui. Per secoli non sei stato altro che un glaciale sovrano. Per il suo bene, ma gli hai negato il legame che cercava e lui non è riuscito a vedere sotto a questa maschera."

"Per millenni ha fallito mio figlio e ci sei invece riuscito tu, un mortale conosciuto in un solo istante?" il sarcasmo quasi palpabile nelle sue parole. Avvicinò la bottiglia alle labbra, ma furioso Bard gliela strappò dalla mano, gettandola a terra, guardandola andare in frantumi.

"Sono difettato, no?" quasi urlò, "Solo un inutile Uomo, corrotto dai sentimenti, dalla fragilità. E mi spiace per te, serve qualcuno che sia avvelenato da tutto ciò per riconoscere le stesse cose in qualcun altro", Thranduil rise, troppo forte per lui, spingendo indietro l'Uomo, in una chiara, quanto momentanea, perdita di controllo.

"Cosa sarei, dunque? Un dolce ed emotivo Mortale nascosto sotto la maschera di uno spietato elfo?"

"No, Thranduil. Sei solo una creatura vivente, con un cuore. E posso assicurarti che questo non ti rende meno spietato, meno temibile e neppure meno irritante, ti concede solo la possibilità di amare chi ti sta intorno. Ma questo già lo sai."

"Menzogne! Fantasie di qualcuno che cerca di spiegare qualcosa di troppo grosso per lui da capire. Usi solo i tuoi paragoni Mortali, senza sapere nulla di cosa significa essere me", lo liquidò con un gesto annoiato.

"Ah no? Non so cosa significa avere dei figli, volerli proteggere a costo della propria vita, voler sacrificare tutto per loro? O forse avere di colpo un intero Popolo sulle spalle, essere responsabile di difenderli dall'Oscurità che prende il sopravvento, diffidare di tutti, essere pugnalato da chi credevo alleato? L'unica cosa che non posso comprendere, ed hai ragione, è come si diventa a vivere così per millenni, visto che in una manciata di giorni già sento la sanità e il controllo scivolarmi tra le dita", e con quell'ammissione, con quella confessione, Bard sentì di colpo tutto il peso di quei giorni crollargli addosso, schiacciarlo come un masso, strappargli il respiro.

Non poteva accusare Thranduil di nulla se aveva trovato un modo di convivere con un tale tormento, se l'aveva fatto totalmente solo, privato di colpo di chiunque gli fosse prima stato affianco, per millenni, giorno dopo giorno, minaccia dopo minaccia.

"Perdonami se ho esagerato con le mie parole, volevo solo dimostrare che seppure io sembri l'ultima persona con cui è adatto farlo, con me puoi celare il meno possibile e che qualsiasi cosa mi dirai non abbasserà l'immenso rispetto che ho nei tuoi confronti", ammise, compiendo un metaforico passo indietro dalle accuse di poco prima.

"Rispetto? Poco di ciò che mi hai detto sembrava carico di tale", il tono astioso, ma la postura delle spalle, appena rilassate ancora sotto l'imponente armatura, sembrava non indicare un'imminente vendetta. Distratto lanciò un'occhiata ai preziosi cristalli infranti a terra, alle macchie scarlatte, che quella sera sembravano così diverse dal sangue. Con la punta dello stivale fece rotolare via i resti di un calice, calpestando gli altri vetri con noncuranza, lo scricchiolio quasi assordante nel silenzio surreale della stanza. Dal tavolo davanti al letto prese una nuova bottiglia, versandosi il contenuto in un bicchiere integro, ma anziché scolarlo questa volta lo agitò, godendosene poi il profumo, "non riesco a capirti, Bard", riprese, come non si fosse mai interrotto, "sei la creatura più umile che abbia incontrato sul mio cammino nell'ultimo paio di secoli, eppure hai la sfrontatezza di affrontarmi come fossi un tuo pari."

Ancora quell'arroganza, Bard lo raggiunse in due falcate, versandosi lui stesso da bere, come fosse casa propria.

"Ti temo e rispetto, mi meraviglio di ogni attenzione che mi hai dedicato, della clemenza che hai mostrato verso di me e la mia gente e perfino che tu abbia deciso di permettermi di giacere nel tuo letto. Neppure mi sognerei di considerare il grande Thranduil un mio pari, la mia debole mente non riesce neanche ad immaginare la saggezza ed il potere che pervadono ogni tua azione, il che forse le rende spesso incomprensibili a noi Mortali. Eppure lo smarrimento e la disperazione che ho visto nei tuoi occhi quest'oggi non parlavano di antichità, ma solo di un animo ferito."

"Cosa ne sai tu della sofferenza, Ammazzadrago? Cosa ne sai di… " iniziò, ma senza neppure pensarci Bard gli afferrò la mano che teneva il calice, stringendola sotto alla propria.

"Non ricominciamo con questo, Thranduil. Non importa quanto tempo, quanti dolori, ogni ferita è come se fosse la prima. Hai perso molto in passato, ho perso molto anche io, ma non importa, ciò che conta è ciò che è accaduto oggi, è per questo che sei ferito. Siamo solo io e te, perfino i tuoi Elfi sono lontani da queste inesistenti pareti, smettila di essere ciò che hai costruito, sii ciò che senti o rassegnati a rimanere da solo, perché non ti permetterò di giocare con me per arroganza."

"Se anche volessi, non saprei come fare", fu la prima confessione di debolezza in secoli, in Ere. Per un attimo Thranduil sentì lo stomaco pesante, la testa troppo leggera. Non aveva senso ciò che diceva l'Uomo ma ancor meno ne aveva la sua reazione a quel Mortale! Le labbra si schiusero per sputare un nuovo insulto, per ritrovare il loro tono gelido e arrogante, ma prima che un solo suono potesse uscirne la mano tiepida dell'arciere gli accarezzò una guancia, togliendogli la parola.

"Non sono un nemico e neppure un alleato. Sono qualcuno con cui hai condiviso l'intimità e che non ti giudicherà. Non ti serve un piano per lasciarti andare, devi solo fidarti di me", Thranduil scosse la testa.

"Non sono arrivato qui fidandomi del prossimo, aprendogli il mio cuore come le fanciulle delle ballate", protestò, ma in un filo di voce. Bard non smise di accarezzargli il volto, pulendogli distrattamente lo zigomo con il pollice.

"Solo per questa notte, giuro sulla mia miserabile vita mortale che non un solo gesto ti si ritorcerà mai contro. Da uomo a uomo, da padre a padre, alla malora le corone che qualcuno ci ha deposto sul capo, alla malora chi si aspetta qualcosa da noi, dei Regni che ci vogliono invincibili!"

Thranduil non avrebbe mai saputo dire che sortilegio lo avesse avvolto, che strana follia avesse preso il controllo della sua mente, ma di colpo si sentì crollare, esausto. Niente a che fare con la stanchezza del corpo, niente che avrebbe mai potuto spiegare all'Uomo di fronte a lui, una sensazione profonda, antica, come se la sua Luce vacillasse, come se da troppo tempo calpestasse quelle Terre. Quale era la sua ragione di essere lì? Poteva davvero ancora difendere la sua gente, tenere alto il proprio nome e quello di suo Padre? Si era costruito un'impenetrabile fortezza, lì, nel profondo della montagna, così simile a quella dei nani, aveva rinchiuso sé stesso e il suo Popolo, aveva chiuso ogni Porta, ogni Amicizia, ed erano sopravissuti, robusti e pacifici. Solo in quel momento si rendeva conto che tutto ciò che aveva messo in piedi era niente più che una prigione. Una segreta di lusso, da cui Legolas era fuggito. Da cui uno ad uno gli Elfi a lui cari sarebbero scivolati via. Una fortezza di ghiaccio che quel giorno, con quella battaglia, era caduta in frantumi, lasciando soltanto schegge e cadaveri.

"L'ho perso", sussurrò, gli occhi appena spalancati, la voce incerta, di chi per la prima volta si rende conto della grandezza di qualcosa, "ho perso mio figlio", ripeté e tutto ciò che Bard poté fare fu continuare a sfiorargli la guancia, con una dolcezza estrema. Gli passò il pollice sotto l'occhio, distrattamente, risparmiandogli l'umiliazione delle lacrime, "l'ho cercato tra i corpi senza neppure rendermene conto, mi aspettavo di trovarlo lì e avrebbe significato che lui era morto per colpa mia, senza sapere, senza capire!"

"Ma non è morto, Thranduil. Ha imparato delle importanti lezioni, è cresciuto e con lui l'hai fatto anche tu", suggerì teneramente Bard, alzando ora anche l'altra mano a sfiorare il volto dell'elfo, cercando un contatto visivo.

"Ha lasciato il nostro Regno, la nostra Casa, me!"

"Non so come funzioni con voi Elfi, o da quanto tempo Legolas cammini su queste Terre, ma è qualcosa a cui ogni Mortale è rassegnato. È tuo figlio, hai commesso degli errori e hai anche trasmesso saggezza, ma una manciata d'anni o di secoli non cambiano che i figli debbano staccarsi dai loro padri, prendere la loro strada, anche se li porterà lontano, anche se scopriranno poi essere quella errata"

"è scappato da me. Avrei potuto…" ripeté.

"Smettila, Thranduil. Hai delle colpe e altrettante ne ha lui, ma sono certo che qualsiasi cosa farà sarà qualcosa di importante. Sei un ottimo Sovrano ed un buon padre, non è farti mettere in discussione te stesso ciò che cercavo questa notte", lo rimproverò Bard, forzandolo a guardarlo negli occhi, "togliamo questa armatura, voglio che resti solo Thranduil in questa tenda. Non il guerriero, non il Re, non il padre", a quella parole l'Elfo rise

"è tutto ciò che sono, cos'altro dovrebbe rimanere?" Bard fece spallucce, compiendo poi un passo indietro.

"Solo Thranduil, chiunque esso sia. È quello che cerco di dirti da quando siamo arrivati", e con quelle parole gli afferrò un braccio, iniziando a slacciare le solide cinghie che tenevano legate le pesanti polsiere.

Nessuno dei due disse una sola parola mentre l'uomo scioglieva ogni legaccio, spostava ogni pezzo di metallo ammaccato e sporco da quel corpo perfetto, cauto, attento a lividi e ferite che probabilmente neppure potevano esistere a lungo sul corpo di un elfo, ma non importava davvero, perché quella notte erano ovvi ben altri segni in Thranduil, che niente avevano a che fare col corpo nascosto sotto la tunica argentea.

"è caduta anche Bregfaer", mormorò Thranduil mentre Bard, in ginocchio, lo liberava dall'ultima protezione. Un soffio di fiato, talmente lieve che l'uomo si meravigliò di averlo udito, ma subito si fermò, alzando lo sguardo sul volto dell'altro, in attesa che dicesse qualcosa o che abbandonasse del tutto il pensiero, "l'animale che cavalcavo. Era… era con me da così tanto tempo, così tante battaglie e… per un istante non sono stato in grado neppure di brandire la spada.." finì nello stesso soffio con cui aveva iniziato, il volto abbassato ma nascosto dai capelli, il tono di qualcuno che non si sa spiegare come dal nulla, dopo così tanto tempo, il proprio animo si sia infranto in mille pezzi.

Attento a non fare alcun rumore Bard poggiò a terra il gambale che ancora stringeva tra le dita e non appena fu in piedi prese il volto dell'elfo tra le mani, accarezzandolo dolcemente coi pollici, costringendolo a rialzarlo fino a poter raggiungere le labbra con le proprie. Non vi era più niente che potesse dire, qualsiasi parola sarebbe stata inutile per ferite simili, poteva solo restare lì e permettere all'elfo di capire che quella notte non era solo, che non aveva perso tutto. Sembrava assurdo, Bard sapeva di non essere altro che uno sconosciuto, un fragile Mortale, ma era tutto ciò che potesse offrire a quel punto e, da come le labbra di Thranduil si fusero alle sue, da come le dita affondarono ad aggrapparsi disperatamente alle spalle, fu certo di non essere il solo a sentire quello strano legame.

"I miei uomini mi hanno preparato il bagno…" furono le prime parole che pronunciò l'elfo, scostandosi appena dalla bocca dell'uomo, respirandovi contro, "potrebbe essere freddo per te", ma Bard lo interruppe scuotendo la testa.

"Non sono io ad averne bisogno", con lo sguardo cercò la tinozza, trovando invece un enorme contenitore di legno, finemente intarsiato, grande abbastanza per accogliere due uomini adulti, con un sorriso prese Thranduil per il polso, accompagnandolo fino a guidarvelo dentro, poi si inginocchiò accanto alla vasca, la mano del re tra le proprie. Delicatamente analizzò le nocche sanguinanti, poi il palmo gonfio e rovinato.

"è colpa mia. Da troppo tempo non ricordavo cosa significhi davvero brandire una spada in battaglia, ho permesso che anche le mie mani ne dimenticassero la sensazione", spiegò Thranduil con rammarico, ora immerso nell'acqua fino al collo, i capelli abbandonati oltre l'orlo, a sfiorare il pavimento.

Bard annuì, guardandosi intorno per trovare ciò che era certo fosse disponibile nella tenda. Lo raccolse in fretta e un attimo dopo fu di nuovo in ginocchio, un candido pezzo di stoffa a pulire le nocche ferite.

"Non è necessario, tra poche ore i guaritori mi saranno addosso come avvoltoi, ci penseranno loro", cercò di liquidarlo Thranduil, strappandogli un sorriso per quel tono di vaga arroganza che sembrava esser di nuovo nella sua voce, ma Bard lo ignorò, continuando a pulirlo con cura prima di massaggiare l'olio profumato nel palmo tormentato.

Solo quando alzò lo sguardo, dopo aver fissato con cura la benda al polso, si rese conto che gli occhi dell'elfo erano fissi su di lui, lo sguardo carico di un sentimento che non avrebbe né saputo né voluto definire.

"Polvere e sangue non sono stati più pietosi su di te e la vasca è grande", un ordine più che una richiesta, ancora il tono di un Sovrano, e per un attimo Bard dovette soffocare un sospiro di sollievo nel veder riapparire così in fretta il re degli elfi. Invece si limitò a spogliarsi velocemente, abbandonando a terra quegli indumenti che avrebbe solo voluto bruciare.

Entrò nella vasca senza alcuna traccia della grazia con cui l'aveva fatto Thranduil, mettendosi tra le sue gambe, in ginocchio, rivolto a lui, incapace di stargli lontano, e subito prese la spugna dimenticata sul bordo ed iniziò a pulirgli il volto, in silenzio, delicato, cancellando metodicamente ogni segno di quella giornata, certo che Thranduil ben sapesse che non erano solo quelli fisici che stava cercando di lavar via.

"Sei un sovrano adesso, dovresti smettere di stare in ginocchio…", a quella frase Bard abbassò lo sguardo.

"Non ancora, non ufficialmente. Sono solo un mortale, è giusto stia in ginocchio al cospetto di un grande Re degli Elfi", e se c'era una lieve provocazione nella sua voce Bard era certo fosse del tutto casuale. Thranduil rise divertito a quell'affermazione.

"Quindi dai per scontato che la tua gente si faccia guidare dal primo che passa o che possa tradire il proprio condottiero e dopo che lui ha vinto le loro guerre acclamare a re qualcun altro?" Bard fece una smorfia a quelle parole, abbassando lo sguardo, "se è ciò che pensi hai una pessima opinione di coloro per cui verserai sangue e lacrime. Ma sono certo non sia così, vero?" chiese infine, in tono paziente, Thranduil, sollevandogli il mento con le dita come si fa coi fanciulli.

Bard scosse appena la testa, di colpo imbarazzato all'idea di aver lasciato intendere che credeva qualcosa di simile di persone che erano ormai per lui una famiglia, ma non disse nulla, continuando a pulire meticolosamente ogni segno da quella pelle d'alabastro, delicato nel timore di arrossarla.

Il silenzio calò dolce nella tenda, regnando per alcuni lunghi minuti, fino a che Thranduil afferrò il polso del mortale, interrompendo bruscamente le sue attenzioni.

"Non andartene stanotte", una richiesta, un ordine ed una supplica tutte insieme.

Bard scosse la testa con un debole sorriso.

"Non è mai stata mia intenzione", ma prima ancora che l'ultima sillaba potesse lasciargli le labbra Thranduil ne approfittò per tirarselo contro, stringendogli la mano libera dietro il collo in un dolce segno di possesso.

Fu un bacio quasi sgraziato, nonostante l'intrinseca armonia dell'elfo, l'incontro di due bocche disperate e affamate di quel contatto che valeva molto più di un gesto d'affetto o di lussuria. Era un conforto, un'affermazione di esistere ancora, un urlo contro il cielo per ciò che avevano vissuto quel giorno.

Nulla cambiò per alcuni minuti, se non la posizione delle mani dell'elfo, sempre più audaci, affamate di sentire la pelle tiepida e bagnata di Bard, così imperfetta e viva sotto al suo tocco, una prova concreta che l'esistenza continuava dopo tutta la morte e la distruzione delle ore precedenti.

Solo dopo lunghi minuti l'uomo si spostò ansimante, la bocca arrossata dai denti e dalle labbra dell'amante.

"Ti sei bagnato le bende", osservò con un sorriso, ma un nuovo bacio subito lo coprì, impossessandosene con veemenza mentre le mani scivolavano ancora sulla schiena muscolosa, sui glutei, sulle cosce.

Senza alcuno sforzo Thranduil lo spostò come era suo desiderio, portandolo ad allacciargli le gambe in vita.

Bard, ormai bisognoso quanto lui di quel contatto, gli si aggrappò alle spalle, piantandovi le unghie, graffiando i muscoli ancora tesi, cercando di causargli un lieve dolore, una presenza che facesse sentire vivo l'elfo tanto quanto lui, un bisogno che si rese conto era il suo, prima di arrivare ad afferrare nel pugno i lunghi capelli biondi, ormai zuppi. Gli strattonò la testa all'indietro, interrompendo bruscamente il bacio solo per attaccarlo alla gola, marchiandola impietoso con le labbra e con i denti, soddisfatto di quanto la pelle chiara si segnasse facilmente.

Thranduil gemette, incapace di trattenersi, deciso a perdersi del tutto quella notte, mentre la barba ruvida lo graffiava appena sotto l'orecchio, subito seguita dai lievi morsi. I suoi fianchi si alzarono quasi di propria volontà, spingendosi intimamente contro l'uomo seduto su di lui, e questa volta fu Bard a soffocare un verso disperato.

"Thranduil…" la più dolce delle richieste racchiusa in un semplice nome. L'elfo non ebbe bisogno di nient'altro.

Con una grazia quasi sovrannaturale, come fosse il più semplice dei movimenti, si alzò dall'acqua, l'uomo aggrappato a lui. Gli fece scivolare le mani sotto le cosce come sostegno, incapace di trattenersi dal cercare con un dito il livido che gli aveva lasciato la notte prima, col solo scopo di strappare a Bard un altro di quei dolci sospiri, ancora soffocato contro la gola dell'elfo. In due falcate raggiunse il letto, incurante dell'essere entrambi sgocciolanti, ma prima che potesse lasciar cadere l'amante sul soffice materasso quello scosse la testa, interrompendo infine le attenzioni al suo collo.

"Siediti", ordinò Bard, più che una richiesta, il tono che l'elfo sapeva avrebbe presto usato con la sua gente, coi suoi sudditi. Quando Thranduil non reagì abbastanza in fretta Bard sottolineò la pretesa con un movimento del bacino e, per una volta, l'elfo fu certo di essere privo di parole, capace solo di ubbidire alla volontà di quel mortale così solido e reale tra le sue braccia, più di qualsiasi effimero amante avesse stretto nell'ultima manciata di decenni.

Solo quando, quasi ipnotizzato dai lievi movimenti del mortale, ebbe ubbidito e si fu seduto sul bordo del letto, Bard ora a cavalcioni su di lui, in ginocchio, si rese conto delle intenzioni del mortale.

"Permettimi di raggiungere l'olio profumato e potrò finalmente godere del conforto del tuo corpo", le parole aggraziate suonarono quasi stonate in quel momento, mentre il silenzio era riempito solo dai loro respiri rapidi, dal rumore delle mani che accarezzavano la pelle con una persa disperazione. Ma Bard scosse la testa a quella richiesta, afferrando invece il sesso dell'amante alla base.

"Non mi serve l'olio", chiarì, muovendosi appena, lasciando che l'eccitazione di Thranduil gli scivolasse provocatoria tra le natiche, in una promessa di ciò che sarebbe accaduto.

"Proverai dolore e non è ciò che voglio vedere stanotte sul tuo volto", replicò l'elfo ma con una nota di rassegnazione nella voce. Bard scosse ancora la testa, deciso.

"Tremo ancora per le sensazioni della battaglia, come se ogni nervo del mio corpo fosse infuocato e domani ogni angolo del mio corpo, invece, pulserà col dolore degli abusi subiti oggi. Non voglio che il nostro incontro di stanotte sia diverso. Voglio sentirti far male, voglio urlare, graffiarti e domani voglio che il solo dolore su cui concentrarmi sia quello della nostra unione", spiegò con un candore che poco aveva a che fare con quel momento, "non sei l'unico il cui animo si è infranto, lascia che trovi la mia salvezza come desidero."

Thranduil esitò, accarezzandogli i fianchi, cercando il suo sguardo. Il dolore non era qualcosa che avesse mai cercato tra le lenzuola, non quello rude, di quel tipo, almeno, ma quella notte tutto sembrava come distorto, diverso dalla normalità. Qualcosa a metà tra un brutto ricordo ed un incubo, qualcosa da cui solo il corpo del mortale sembrava poterlo destare e, nonostante non fosse esattamente il suo desiderio, poteva capire cosa spingeva Bard a quella richiesta.

Annuì quasi con cautela, lo sguardo fisso in quello dell'amante ed in cambio ricevette un sorriso sincero, un ringraziamento.

Bard si prese il suo tempo, continuando a provocarlo, spostandosi per sentirlo pronto ad entrare in lui, ma senza abbassarsi, lasciando che l'eccitazione dell'altro lo inumidisse, concedendosi quell'unica preparazione. Solo quando Thranduil chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, un gemito soffocato dalle proprie labbra serrate tra i denti, strinse di più la mano, iniziando ad abbassarsi su di lui.

"Guardami", chiese, grato che gli occhi celesti ora del colore della notte si aprissero subito, assetato del conforto di quello sguardo mentre un dolore bruciante lo percorreva come una scossa, strappandogli un verso roco. Non l'aveva mai fatto così e probabilmente quella sarebbe stata l'unica volta, ma quella stessa sofferenza che per un attimo sembrava avergli strappato il fiato sembrava allo stesso tempo farlo sentire più vivo, il dolore dei muscoli stanchi dimenticato, il bruciore delle piccole ferite cancellato.

Esistevano solo il suo corpo e il sesso dell'elfo che lo trafiggeva in una pugnalata che era l'esatto opposto di mortale.

Si lasciò scivolare su di lui, le unghie piantate nelle spalle dell'amante, in un netto contrasto con le mani delicate che gli sfioravano la vita e i fianchi e solo quando lo sentì perso fino in fondo nel suo corpo si concesse un sospiro, un gemito, e di lasciare quello sguardo che era stato il suo appiglio.

Thranduil socchiuse le labbra per parlare, ma per la prima volta in millenni di vita nessuna parola sembrava appropriata. Non era nulla che il mortale avesse fatto per lui, di certo niente per cui complimentarsi o incitarlo, e il gesto stesso sembrava l'unica gratificazione che l'uomo aveva inseguito. Invece si voltò, iniziando a baciargli teneramente il collo nei momenti che gli servivano per riprendersi da quella brutale invasione.

"Sei tutto ciò che riesco a sentire", sussurrò dopo qualche attimo Bard, rompendo il silenzio, le labbra premute contro l'orecchio sensibile dell'elfo, "non c'è guerra, non c'è pace, né caduti né re", continuò, iniziando a muovere lentamente il bacino, con cautela, senza nascondere un sussulto di dolore, "il mondo inizia e finisce con te tra le mie gambe", concluse sollevandosi sulle ginocchia e abbassandosi poi quasi troppo bruscamente, il dolore mischiato al piacere in un perverso connubio.

"Nient'altro esiste", rispose Thranduil, inconsuetamente languido, stringendo le dita sui suoi fianchi per accompagnarne i movimenti, collaborando a trovare il ritmo che avrebbe soddisfatto entrambi.

Bard si lasciò andare, abbandonandosi finalmente al controllo dell'amante, permettendogli di guidarli come in una danza, le mani sulle sue spalle, ora più rilassate, le labbra a cercare ancora e ancora quell'orecchio che i movimenti dei loro fianchi sembravano volergli crudelmente strappare, succhiandone avidamente la punta solo per ottenere da Thranduil quei gemiti che neppure le attenzioni al suo sesso riuscivano a conquistare.

"Credo…dimostrerò presto quanto la resistenza di un mortale sia ridicola…rispetto a quella di un elfo", ammise dopo qualche minuto, i movimenti ormai rapidi e profondi, senza sosta.

"No. Non ancora", tre parole, ma il tono fu abbastanza per convincere il corpo di Bard a bloccarsi ancor prima che la sua mente ne cogliesse il significato.

Fu un istante, la presa sui suoi fianchi si strinse e di colpo atterrò di spalle sul materasso, ma l'unica sensazione che riuscì a recepire fu quella di vuoto, l'improvvisa assenza dell'elfo dentro il suo corpo, il freddo lasciato dalla mancanza di quell'abbraccio.

"Thranduil", gemette in un disperato richiamo, confuso, e subito le labbra dell'amante furono ad accarezzargli la fronte aggrottata, il corpo leggero su di lui, tra le sue gambe.

"Perditi, Re Bard", sussurrò quasi in un ordine, affondando in lui con una sola spinta, strappando un urlo al mortale. Sorridendo gli afferrò i polsi, bloccandoglieli entrambi appena sopra la testa, usandoli come sostegno per dare più vigore alle proprie spinte, "ora puoi lasciare che il piacere ti travolga, che cancelli la tua mente", continuò a mormorargli all'orecchio, liberandogli una mano solo quando fu certo che l'uomo, ormai perso nelle proprie sensazioni, non l'avrebbe spostata e portando la propria tra le sue cosce, a stringerla attorno all'eccitazione ormai bagnata e pulsante del compagno, "perditi, mio bel mortale", ordinò ancora e Bard sentì ogni fibra del suo essere cedere a quel comando, il corpo contrarsi, la mente lasciarsi travolgere da quel piacere denso e scottante che da tempo ormai aveva incenerito il dolore.

Non erano onde, erano fiamme che lo lambivano al tempo di quelle spinte, di quella mano incessante su di lui, che per infiniti secondi sembrarono strappargli la ragione, lasciandogli solo la lucidità di sentire il liquido piacere di Thranduil dentro di sé, il gemito dell'elfo come la più dolce delle melodie.

Per alcuni lunghi attimi perse la cognizione del tempo, di dove si trovasse, capace solo di lottare per riempire di nuovo i polmoni e le energie di riaprire gli occhi e quando lo fece si meravigliò di trovare l'elfo pigramente adagiato accanto a se, la guancia poggiata sul braccio piegato, gli occhi fissi su di lui. Con uno sforzo Bard sorrise.

"è così che i re festeggiano le vittorie e lasciano alle spalle gli orrori?" chiese di colpo impacciato, sforzandosi di non scusarsi e non arrossire alla vista dei graffi scarlatti che adornavano le spalle e il torace dell'amante più di qualsiasi ferita si fosse procurato in quella battaglia.

"Un re può fare tutto ciò che desidera", fu la risposta pacata, quasi solenne di Thranduil, accompagnata dalle dita a spostare una ciocca scura dalla fronte sudata, "ma no, di solito si affoga tra sigilli, trattati e la propria angoscia", spiegò con un lieve sorriso prima di tornare serio, "ti sono grato, Bard, per non avermi permesso di perdermi nella mia stessa disperazione."

"Non te l'ho portata via, dovrai affrontarla domani e il giorno dopo ancora e per sempre, ma lo sai bene, io non sono che un neonato in fasce di fronte alla tua esperienza e agli orrori che hai vissuto", concluse osservando l'elfo annuire lentamente.

"Millenni di orrori con cui convivere, ma solo la tua mortalità è riuscita a farmi riprendere il controllo questa notte, quando lo strazio delle mie perdite minacciava di inghiottirmi, quando sono stato incapace di affrontare l'idea che tutte quelle creature eterne dipendono solo da un minuscolo gesto della mia mano e che ciò che più amo è fuggito da me", si sedette mentre pronunciava quelle parole, ma non fece neppure l'atto di lasciare il letto.

Bard si accomodò dietro di lui, passandogli un braccio in vita e alzando l'altra mano ad accarezzargli la schiena.

Non c'era nulla che volesse o potesse rispondere, riusciva solo ad immaginare quanto spropositato fosse il peso che ogni giorno Thranduil portava sulle spalle, qualcosa che svuotava qualsiasi parola di un significato. Il silenzio era l'unica risposta, un lungo sospiro, carico di quel dolore che presto lui stesso avrebbe sentito.

"Cosa succede adesso?" chiese quando il silenzio divenne troppo pesante, quando pensieri lugubri iniziarono ad accarezzare di nuovo entrambi.

Thranduil scosse piano la testa.

"Ciò che deve succedere. Tu diventi un grande Re, dai una nuova vita alla tua gente. Io riporto finalmente i miei Elfi e i nostri morti a Casa", si voltò e teneramente gli accarezzò la guancia, "siamo Re, Bard, adesso ci dimentichiamo di avere dei sentimenti, dei demoni e delle ferite, ci stagliamo impassibili e facciamo ciò che è giusto per chi dipende da noi. È come essere padri, ma con la crudele certezza che prima o poi dovrai decidere di mandare qualcuno al massacro, in qualsiasi forma esso sia. Questo è ciò che tu stesso mi hai aiutato ad ammettere e sopportare stanotte", c'era un tono di tristezza nella voce del re immortale, ma cominciava già a svanire, a dissolversi nell'alba che si poteva annusare nell'aria.

"Ti rivedrò?" chiese d'istinto Bard, voltandosi poi a nascondere il volto rosso d'imbarazzo contro la mano dell'amante. Thranduil sorrise, stendendosi di nuovo accanto a lui.

"Un re può fare tutto ciò che desidera, non deve chiedere", ripeté per quella che sembrava la centesima volta in quei giorni, costringendolo a voltarsi per poterlo baciare ancora, un incontro di labbra carico di una lenta tenerezza che prometteva di non finire mai, "e ora vestiti, va la fuori, fatti incoronare. Non divido il mio letto con un barcaiolo ammazzadraghi", sputò con arroganza nel rialzarsi, il volto tramutato nella solita impeccabile maschera di fredda noia che indossava negli incontri ufficiali.

Eccetto che, adesso, Bard poteva chiaramente distinguere la leggera, invisibile, risata nel suo sguardo. La dolce debolezza nel lieve variare del suo respiro.


End file.
